militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adolf Piening
|death_date= |birth_place=Süderende on Föhr |death_place=Kiel |image=Cornelius Piening.jpg |caption= |allegiance= (to 1945) |branch= |serviceyears=1930–1945 1956–1969 |rank=''Kapitänleutnant'' (Kriegsmarine) Kapitän zur See |commands= |unit= |battles=World War II *Battle of the Atlantic (1939-1945) |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross }} Adolf Cornelius Piening (16 September 1910 in Süderende on Föhr – 15 May 1984 in Kiel) was a Kapitänleutnant with the Kriegsmarine during World War II. He commanded the Type IXC U-boat , sinking twenty-six ships on nine patrols, for a total of of Allied shipping, to become the nineteenth highest scoring U-Boat ace of World War II, and receiving the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Career Piening joined the Reichsmarine in 1930. His first assignment was to the armoured cruiser , after which he served on torpedo boats and minesweepers, reaching the rank of Kapitänleutnant by April 1939. In October 1940 he moved from the surface fleet to the submarine arm or U-Bootwaffe. In May–June 1941 he carried out a single patrol out of Saint-Nazaire aboard (commanded by Herbert Schultze) as Kommandantenschüler or "Commander-in-Training". Following this, he was appointed commander of the newly built Type IX submarine on 23 August 1941. After training the boat's crew for several month, Piening set out from Kiel on his first patrol in command of U-155 in February 1942, with the intention of attacking shipping in American waters. On the journey across the Atlantic, U-155 encountered the westbound convoy ON 67, and after sending out a contact report that allowed several more U-boats to be to directed against the convoy, carried out an attack that sank an 8,000 ton tanker and a 1,800 ton freighter. U-155 sank another ship off the coast of the United States re-crossing the Atlantic to the submarine's new base at Lorient, as part of the 10th U-boat Flotilla.Blair Hitler's U-Boat War: The Hunters 1939–1942, pp. 509–510. Piening carried out a further seven patrols in command of U-155, sinking 26 ships for a total of 140,449 GRT, including the escort carrier , and also badly damaged the attack cargo ship . He also became well known for developing the "Piening Route" in 1943, hugging the coast of France and northern Spain, to evade Allied patrol aircraft in the Bay of Biscay. In March 1944 Piening left U-155 and was appointed commander of the 7th U-boat Flotilla at Saint-Nazaire. In April 1945 Piening made one last patrol, laying mines off Saint-Nazaire in . Piening spent more than two years as a Prisoner of war following the end of the war. In 1956, West Germany re-established its Navy, the Bundesmarine, and Piening joined the new Navy. In 1959 he was appointed commanding officer of the 1. Geleitgeschwader (1st Escort Squadron). He then held the position of Planning officer on the staff of COMNAVNORCENT (Commander Allied Naval Forces North Norway) and Chief of the Operations Division on the staff of COMNAVBALTAP (Commander of Allied Forces Baltic Approaches). On 1 October 1965 he became team leader at the Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr, serving until 1969, retiring with the rank of Kapitän zur See. He died in 1984. Summary of career Ships attacked As a U-boat commander of Adolf Piening is credited with the sinking of 25 ships for a total of , one warship, the HMS Avenger, of and damaging one auxiliary warship, the USS Almaack, of . Awards * Wehrmacht Long Service Award 4th Class (2 October 1936)Busch and Röll 2003, p. 242. * Spanish Cross in Bronze with Swords (6 June 1939) * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (22 November 1939) ** 1st Class (27 June 1940) * U-boat War Badge (1939) (28 March 1942) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on 13 August 1942 as Kapitänleutnant and commander of U-155''Scherzer 2007, p. 594.Fellgiebel 2000, p. 339. Notes References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Blair, Clay (2000). ''Hitler's U-Boat War: The Hunters 1939–1942. London: Cassell. ISBN 0-304-35260-8. * * * * * * External links * * Category:1910 births Category:1984 deaths Category:Kriegsmarine personnel Category:U-boat commanders Category:Recipients of the Spanish Cross Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:German Navy personnel Category:Reichsmarine personnel